A Song And A Story
by RueMills
Summary: First fic ever. Each chapter has a song and a little story.
1. Give Into Me

**A Song And A Story**

 _Hello, guys, first of all I want to apologize if I say something wrong because I'm not English, so my English is not exactly perfect. I've read tons of fanfics, I've listened tons of songs and I've watched a lot of TV shows and films in English, so I'll try to do my best. I ain't no Shakespeare but I've got funny ideas and I think great music, so I'll put the tittle with a song and a short story, and if you don't like the story I'm sure you'll like the song._

 _Each chapter is going to be short and individual all based on a song and a little bit of my imagination._

 _I don't own the characters, (I wish I had a Deacon Claybourne all for me) they all belong to ABC's Nashville._

 _I hope you enjoy and review if you feel like to._

 _ **Give In To Me || Garrett Hedlund & Leighton Meester**_

She was so nervous. Sure it wasn't the first time she was going to sing at the Bluebird, but t was the first time she was going to perform with him. They had played there together, he had helped her with the guitar, because even though her voice was amazing Watty thought that she needed a good guitar player, that's why he introduced her to Deacon Claybourne.  
Deacon Claybourne, she thought. This was the first time they were going to perform together, as a duo. They were going to perform a song that both of them wrote together. When Watty introduced them her mind blocked and went back to the time and place in which they wrote the song they were about to perform.

Rayna was really nervous; she had met this boy, Deacon Claybourne just a week ago and she already had feelings for him. She had feelings for him since the first note he played on his rusty guitar, since the first time she looked into his eyes and he looked back and everything changed even though they didn't knew each other. Now, a week after he had written a song for her in all of five minutes, just inspired by looking her into her eyes or at least that's what he told her when she got jealous the day before they met when she read that song because she thought it was for his girlfriend. But now it was time to bury all the butterflies on her stomach and get into work, because Watty had asked them to write a song together, to perform together for the first time as a duo. They had met at the park so they could have a little privacy and also fresh air. Rayna who was always late got to the park ten minutes before the time the meeting was arranged, and when she spotted him her heart skipped a beat, and all the butterflies on her stomach came back to life. "Ugh, she's so handsome, but you have to focus on writting the song." Rayna told herself, but it was too late, he smiled at her, said hi with that charming smile of his and she found herself lost in his eyes.  
"I know we were supposed to write a song together, please don't get mad, but I got inspired by a girl I met a few days ago and I have a pair of verses and a bit of the chorus, would you mind reading it?" Deacon asked. The first thing that came into Rayna's mind was getting mad at him for bringing her a song he had wrote for another girl, but she wanted this to work because she needed these to work so her dreams, and his too, could come true. _"I'm gonna wear you down  
I'm gonna make you see  
I'm gonna get to you  
you're gonna give in to me"_ By this time Rayna was equally amazed by his writing skills and mad at him for making her listen to a song he had written for another girl. _"I'm gonna start a fire  
you're gonna feel the heat  
I'm gonna burn for you  
you're gonna melt for me."_ Rayna was eclipsed by his voice, and wishing that she was the girl who inspired the song... She was willing to melt for him. _"Come on, come on,  
into my arms."_ He finished. _"Come on, come on,  
give in to me."_ She sung. "Did that line just came to you?" Deacon asked trying to hide how amazed he was by her sweet voice and her musical maturity. "Yes, I guess I can relate to the song. There's a guy at high school and I have a crush on him... So that line came easily." She lied, she knew too well that she was inspired by him, just by looking into his eyes, and all she wanted was him to give in to her. "I guess that stuff happens when you're in love." "Yes, I think so..." said Deacon trying to hide the disappointment he had felt when he discovered that she wasn't interested in him. "So what do you want to do right now? I've written half of the song, and this is supposed to be a co-wrote, I guess it's your turn to write some fluffly stuff about your teen crush." Rayna trying to not look offended by what he had just said wrote down a few phrases she had just came up with. _"You're gonna take my hand  
Whisper the sweetest words  
And if you're ever sad  
I'll make you laugh  
I'll chase the hurt_ _My heart is set on you  
I don't want no one else  
And if you don't want me  
I guess I'll be all by myself."_ When he finished writting them, he pleaded her to sing her verses, so that's what she did. If Deacon had any doubt that he was in love with that girl, any doubt left have been resolved, he knew that he wanted to spend her life with that girl.  
"Was it good?" Rayna asked.  
"Are you kidding? I knew you were a good singer, but I didn't know you were that good at songwriting. I may have something for the bridge."

He started:  
 _"I'll use my eyes to draw you in_  
 _until I'm under your skin."_ _"I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms_  
 _Come on, come on, come on_  
 _Give in to me."_  
She finished. "Wow." They said at the same time.  
"That was hell of a good song." Deacon said. "You must have a serious crush on that guy."  
"Yes, I have, same goes for you and your mysterious girl. Would you introduce her to me anytime soon?" Rayna asked.  
"Yes, sure I will, when we perform the song next Friday she'll come to the Bluebird."  
She tried not to look offended, but sure she was, he was going to bring her to their first show as a duo, she wished she hadn't asked.  
"Okay, I'll see you there." She said as she said goodbye. "

Give 'em a big applause, the next big thing, Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne y'all."

"Don't be nervous, if you feel like you're nervous just look at me." Deacon whispered to Rayna.

The first notes started playing, Rayna wasn't nervous at all, she was looking at him, watching him play and sing so naturally,.

 _"I'm gonna wear you down  
I'm gonna make you see  
I'm gonna get to you  
You're gonna give in to me_

 _I'm gonna start a fire  
You're gonna feel the heat  
I'm gonna burn for you  
You're gonna melt for me."_

She joined at the chorus, her voice was a little shaky due at how nervous she was.

Once her verses started, he grabbed her hand and she calmed down, and her voice got sweeter, as he heard it when they were performing the song back when they wrote it.

 _"You're gonna take my hand  
Whisper the sweetest words  
And if you're ever sad  
I'll make you laugh  
I'll chase the hurt_

 _My heart is set on you  
I don't want no one else  
And if you don't want me  
I guess I'll be all by myself."_

When they got to the bridge they were so lost in to each other that he forgot that the bridge was all hers and the sang it together, looking into each other's eyes as the crow disappeared.

 _"I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
Until I'm under your skin  
I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
Come on, come on, come on  
Give in to me. "_

Before they realized it the song was over, the looks they shared were broken by the biggest applause they've ever heard. As he kissed her cheek he said: "You were incredible, meet me in ten minutes at the exit of the Bluebird."

She smiled, she was excited about their little meeting, she was planning to tell him about her feelings for him, she combed her hair, she did her make up again, she had to be perfect for him. She spotted him talking with a girl. The girl. How could she have forgotten, he had a crush on a girl. A girl that wasn't her. She felt like a fool. She felt like crying, maybe it wasn't too late to run away from the Bluebird. But it was, Deacon had noticed her and shouted: "Ray, come here." She wasn't going to go, but when she heard him calling her Ray, just like her mother did when she was a little girl, she melted.  
"Hey Deacon! How's everything? Was her your girl crush? Did the song work? Are you and her now girlfriend and boyfriend? I'm glad it worked!" Rayna said without stopping.  
"Ray, stop." There it was, he calling her Ray, so perfectly... "She's Olyvia, and she's just a friend." Deacon said.

"Wait, what? Isn't her your girl crush? But you told me she was going to be at the Bluebird today. Is she going to come over later? Should I go and leave you alone? It was a pleasure singing with you." Rayna asked.  
"Ray could you stop it!" He screamed. "The girl is already here... She performed with me the song I wrote with her, for her, ten minutes ago..."  
"She left ten minutes ago and you're talking with me!" She screamed, then she thought about what he had just said. "Wait, what?"  
"The girl I like... Performed the song with me... The girl I like it's you Rayna... It's you."

He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back; it felt right, like home...

"Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You don't like me; you're into that high school teen..." Deacon said.

"About that... He doesn't exist, I mean I have a crush on someone, but I was scared that he didn't like me back and he told me he was into another girl... He just kissed me... He's you." She said.

"Come on, give in to me." He sung.

Come on, give in to me." She sung back.

They kissed again, as everything and everyone disappeared and they melted into each other.


	2. The Moment I Knew

**A Song And A Story**

 _Hey! It's me again, I'm glad to know that you liked the first chapter and thank you for the reviews you're all so nice. This chapter doesn't follow the story line, as I said those are individual stories. This one is from Rayna's pov. It's a little bit sadder. I hope you enjoy, and if you like the story feel free to review, and if you want me to do any song in particularly let me know, anyway I still have a few ideas._

 _ **The Moment I Knew || Taylor Swift**_

As I opened the door I remembered what a bad day it had been for a birthday. He wasn't there, when I most needed him. Maybe it was all my fault, for thinking that he would show up, I'm such a fool.

I should have seen it coming when I showed up at the Bluebird all by myself... He told me he was going to pick me up, he promised. Every time the door opened I hoped it was him, with his biggest smile saying "Hey Ray, I'm right here." If he had only showed up, I would've been so happy.

 _You should've been there,  
Should've burst through the door,  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,  
And it would've felt like,  
A million little shining stars had just aligned,  
And I would've been so happy._

We had gone through worst situations, but I've never felt so embarrassed and so hurt, not even when he lied passed out on the middle of the street and I didn't know if he was drunk or dead... Not even when he shouted mean things at me in front of everyone.

People were asking me how it felt to have everything I wanted in life: a good contract, a CMA, the best manager, the best producer, a long and successful career ahead… Sure I have everything, I'm talented, I'm young... But I just couldn't stop thinking about how I didn't have the only thing I can't live without, him. How he said he'd be here... He said he'd be here.

 _I've got my eye on the door,  
Just waiting for you to walk in,  
But the time is ticking,  
People ask me how I've been  
As I comb back through my memory,  
How you said you'd be here,  
You said you'd be here._

I went to the best stylish in all Nashville, he combed my hair, he did my make up, I painted my lips red, even though I don't like it, I did it because it's his favorite. I knew he would like it, because all I do is exclusively for him. I got dressed with the prettiest dress I've ever worn, I chose it black, as he likes it, because I told myself that the hardest I tried the most he'd love me... But now I remember that I shouldn't try to make him love me...

In a party in which I should be the protagonist I swear I've never felt this alone. People were talking to each other, laughing and no one noticed that I was about to cry. Not even Tandy, she was too busy flirting with Bucky... Even Watty was too worried about the music... All I could think about was how in the world I could feel so alone in a crowded bar... At least if he had been there... I wouldn't have felt this alone, I didn't need him to talk to me, or kiss me, or anything... I just needed him to be here. How he said he'd be here.

 _And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
As I'm looking around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew._

Someone requested to play "A Life That's Good". I knew it was Watty, I literally wanted to kill him. Watty how dare you to play that song at my birthday knowing that I'm all by myself and knowing that the singer wasn't here. That was the moment in which I left the room and I went to the bathroom, because hearing his voice made me want to cry. Tandy came to the bathroom half an hour later screaming if I was there. She said that everyone was asking where I was and if I was okay, they were so worried about me because they thought that it would be so hard for me to be there without him... That was when I started to cry. Tandy hugged me, as I said hopelessly: "He said he'd be here..."

 _And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,  
And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
"He said he'd be here."_

When I finished crying Tandy offered to drive me home... I said I didn't need her. I didn't need her, I wanted either to be alone or him to be here. Anyway I didn't decline the invitation. I fixed my make up... My hair... I tried to look decent... All that I needed was a cover on the People Magazine of me crying at my birthday's party. When I walked out of the bathroom everyone knew that I had cried... I felt bad for leaving my birthday party... Everyone worked so hard for this to work... And everything was ruined because of him... If he had only showed up... Only one minute. He should have been here, he said he'd be here. 

_What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who didn't show?  
You should've been here.  
And I would've been so happy._

As I left the Bluebird everyone sang Happy birthday, and all I could think about was my last birthday. How we didn't even party, how we were at our apartment, how he came to our bed and brought me my breakfast, which I didn't finished because we ended up kissing. How we didn't left our bed because he promised we wouldn't leave it, we wrote 2 songs, we kissed, we made love and at the end of the day he sang happy birthday to me, and even now that version stills my favorite one. So when I heard it being sung by people who weren't him all I could think about is how much I missed him.

 _And they're all standing around me singing  
"Happy birthday to you",  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew._

"Ray, babe I'm sorry, I didn't make it." That's what he said in that call he made from jail... All I could say was "Babe, I'm sorry too." Then he started to excuse himself, excuses... Always the same damn excuses, I was tired... That was the moment I knew. "Deacon, if you don't go to rehab, this is the last time you're going to hear my voice."

 _You called me later,  
And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"  
And I said, "I'm sorry too,"  
And that was the moment I knew._


	3. Safe & Sound

**A Song And A Story**

 _Hello again! This story is by far my favorite one. I really like this song, and I felt like it fitted so well. Let me know what you think and review if you want to.  
I'm going on holidays next week so I don't know when I'll be able to post again.  
This story takes place somewhere in between episodes 3x20/3x21._

 _ **Safe & Sound || Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars**_

Rayna wasn't at home; she had a meeting at Highway 65 with a singuer she had just signed. The girls weren't at home either, Daphne was playing soccer and Maddie was with Colt at Luke's rach. He had the house all by himself. He always knew that Rayna's house was big, but now the house was empty and it felt bigger than ever.

He decided to go to Rayna's music room, that room (besides their bedroom) was his favorite. It had everything that mattered to him there, it had his guitars, Maddie's guitars, Daphne's ukulele and all of Rayna's CD's and awards, it had music and his family. He was really bored so he decided to try to write a song, he was looking for a notebook and he found one of Rayna's old notebooks. He read some of the titles: 'Already Gone'; 'Best Songs Come From Broken Hearts'; 'American Beauty'... Then something caught his attention... 'Safe & Sound'. He didn't remember that song, and he knew by heart every single song that Rayna had ever sung. He started to read the lyrics and then somehow he knew why Rayna had never performed that song, it was way too personal and it was unfinished. He knew what he had to do; he had to finish the song.

As Rayna came home she started to feel relived, it had been a really bad day, Juliette had been complaining all day long, Bucky was forcing her to sign a singer that she didn't really like and worst of it all, she still had no news from Beverly. "How can a woman be this selfish?" she thought "It's your brother's life about what we're talking about." But now she was about to be with Deacon, the love of her life, and she knew too well that a moment with him would make all her problems fade.

"Hey Deacon! I'm home." She said. Deacon's face lighted up just by hearing her voice. "I'm at the music room, come here whenever you can." "Okay babe." She said as she dropped his purse and changed her clothes.

"What's that sweetheart? Are you working on a new song?" She said as she watched him play the guitar. "Well, kind of... It's not 100% mine... To be honest it's yours... I found it in one of your old notebooks, it's called Safe & Sound, do you remember it?" he asked with curiosity. "Safe & Sound" she thought "Of all the songs I've ever written he had to look this one." "Yes, Deacon of course I remember it, how can I forget this song?" "Rayna babe, please sing it to me" he begged. Rayna knew she wasn't ready to perform this song, she never had been, and she never would, this song had been kept on her notebook for over 15 years and it was still unfinished... But when she looked at him, damn it, she definitely couldn't say no to him. So she started singing.

" _Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on, hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone, just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

When she finished both of them were sobbing. She couldn't believe she just sung her most personal song, and he couldn't believe how beautifully she had just sang either how lucky he was to have her in his life. He gave her a sweet kiss and hugged her for what seemed like forever. Both of them stopped crying and he was the first one who opened his mouth. "What was that song all about?" Rayna wiped her tears as she tried to explain it. "That song was about me and Maddie. I started to write it when I got home from the hospital... I was so afraid, even though I had married Teddy everything seemed like a war. You were at rehab. Teddy was trying to build up a business company, Tandy was too busy with my dad, I just felt so alone with my baby. With our baby. I loved her so much I didn't want anything bad to ever happen to her, I had to make myself sure that I had made the right decision by no telling you the truth. One night she wouldn't stop crying, Teddy wasn't at home, I was so tired and I didn't know what else to do to help her. That's when I started writing this song. I sang this song to her every night, it became her lullaby, she loved it, I sang her the song every night until one day Teddy heard me singing it and started asking questions about you... If I had tried to talk with you again... It felt wrong, that's why I decided to never sing it again and never finish it, it just brought back so many hurtful memories."  
"Babe, that's beautiful and it hurts me so much that I made you go through all that pain... You didn't deserve it, neither did Maddie, I'm so sorry." Deacon said. "No worries, now that's all behind us. I'm happy. I'm glad you got to hear the song... But, you told me you were writing something, would you mind showing me what you wrote?" She asked. "Don't get mad, I really liked the song, I felt like there was a connection between you, me, Maddie and the song. I wrote another verse. Let me sing it to you."

" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

Rayna was about to cry when he finished, she shed a tear as she asked where did he get inspired. "Last week, at the hospital, when we were about to go home Maddie made me promise her that I wasn't going to die as she cried, I've felt a lot of pain in this life, but none could compare to that one. I can't promise her something I don't know. It broke my heart in so many ways. She's my little girl, she might be a teenager, and she might not want me all the time next to her, but I know she needs me as much as I need her. I just don't want to be the one who's going to break her heart. It really isn't fair, for anyone."

When Maddie and Daphne arrived home it wasn't a surprise to find their parents cuddled up in the music room and singing a new song. Daphne wanted to join the song with some harmonies but Maddie interrupted the song.

"Mum, I remember that melody... Was it from a lullaby you used to sing to me when I was little?" Maddie asked. Rayna, couldn't believe what her daughter just said, "Do you remember it?" "Of course I do, I remember your sweet voice, and the beautiful melody." Maddie affirmed. "Can we try to sing it all together?" Rayna was so moved by her daughter words and she gave a look to Deacon but by that time Deacon already had picked up his guitar. They sat all together as Rayna begun singing:

" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

When she finished the verse that Deacon had just wrote she looked over all her family, it made her heart so happy that she finally made it, she had her family and they were happy.

 _"Just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning ligh, you and I'll be safe and sound." They sung all together._

Now it was Deacon's turn to sing the verse that Rayna had written so many years before.

 _"Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on, hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone."_

And they sung again the chorus all of them together.

Now it was the girls' turn to shine, Maddie and Daphne harmonized. Deacon and Rayna were both blown away and proud of what they had created. Two beautiful daughters, they were both so young yet so talented, they were like one when they harmonized.

Maddie got the last chorus she wanted to sing it with Daphne, but Daphne insisted that she should do it all by herself, it was her lullaby, the one her parents had written for her, she should sing it, so she did.

At the end of the song the entire family harmonized together, as their voices melted in one the sound of the guitar faded and the song ended. They all hugged together. Somehow they knew it; they knew that as long as they were together, they would be _**safe and sound**_.


End file.
